The life of Ginny: A vampire slayer
by Biannca
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a potential so she goes to sunnydale to help in the fight against the 1st. while there she gets "vamped up" non-toothy of course, my 1st fanfic so plz. be gentle!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, takes place post-chosen, post OoTP

Chapter one: how it started

"Oh, come on luv, you can do better than that!!" Taunted Spike, he, of course, would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the young red-head.

"really? You think so do you?" Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the seven weasley children, and only girl besides, ground out. Why was he always so damn hard on her? She didn't know anthing about being The or rather A slayer. She didn't ask for this, to finish her last day of her fourth year at Hogwarts and then be taken to California, to face hideous killers who wanted her dead. She was just a normal little British witch, or so she thought, but ohh how wrong she was.

****_Flashback_

_Ginny sat in the train compartment with the "golden trio" heading back to the burrow. Nobody noticed her, they all talked amongst themselves, but ignored her completely. Ohh how she just wished she could be anywhere but here, where nobody noticed her, I mean at Hogwarts she was just Ron's little sister If anybody ever noticed her at all. She just wanted to be somewhere she could be out of her brother's shadow. _

_That night after she got home, she decided to sneak out while everybody was having dinner downstairs, they hadn't even remembered to call her down, and go for a walk outside, away from everybody. Not that they'd care of course but she just needed to get away for a while. So she snuck out and went for a walk to clear her head. Once she was out of sight of her house she sat down on a hill to think, and brood over all her thoughts. She was to busy to notice the black hooded men with no eyes begin to close in around her. The bringers had come for her. It wasn't until they started to attack her that she realized what was going on. One slashed her left upper arm, while another took advantage of her weakness to stab her through her gut. Ginny still tried to fight, she didn't want to die, not unless it was her doing it to herself in her own way, not being beaten down by some freaks! That was when Giles appeared. He helped get her away from the bringers and bandaged her wounds. When he was done with that and she had asked him what those things were, he told her. He told her that they were bringers who's job it was to destroy the slayer line, and that she herself was a potential slayer._

"_I'm a What?!? Are you insane? I can't be a potential...I'm just little Ginny Weasley," was all she was able to say _

_She had agreed to go with Giles back to Buffy's, the original slayer of this generation, house and be trained with some other girls so that she could protect herself. She went back home but everyone was already asleep, so she grabbed some clothes left her mother a short note and left to go to California with Giles, and that's where she was now. _

_End flashback _

"Come on lil' red, show me what you got," He said with his perfected smirk.

"ohh, I'll show you what I got alright..." she said as she attacked. She had the upper hand for a few milliseconds, but hey, it was better than most of the girls.

"that's good Gin's, that's really good"

"why are you always so hard on me, I mean I don't mean to complain or anything, I mean I'm really grateful, it's just that your never as hard on any of the other girls as you are on me. And I'm just curious why you are"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I don't mean to be so hard on you, it's just that I like you, okay, your not as bloody annoying as the rest of these girls are, and I guess you knida remind of the lil' bit, and a bit of red, plus I used to go to Hogwarts myself as you know and well...I just don't want you to get hurt ok, now can we please drop this!" his cheeks were just a little bit pink, after all Big Bad's aren't supposed to show emotions or even care if a little future slayer gets hurt 'cause he's the one supposed to be hurting her, but he wasn't the same Big Bad anymore, only when it came to killing Demons.


	2. dear diary

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!!!_

_Authors note: thanx to those who reviewed (Carmlienak, and Lizagirl) plz..keep reviewing!_

_Dear Diary,_

_WOW!!!!! OMG!!! I just can't believe it!!!! We made it I've been here, training for four weeks, and I survived! I guess Spike really did help me a lot, I mean yeah he was always really hard on me, but hey it saved my life and for that I will always be grateful. So I'm an actual slayer now, not just a potential, we all are! We took on the First, and we WON!!!! But with a price. I still can't believe Amanda is dead, and so many other girls, they were all so young, they didn't deserve to die, but they died fighting, and I know that if I could choose the way I could die, I'd choose to either die in my sleep when I'm old and gray, or if that weren't possible, then I'd want to die fighting. Those girls who lost their lives today I know felt the same way. We are tending to our wounded now, so much blood, but we survived, the world is safe again...for the time being. I think I'm going to stay with Buffy and Dawn until my Hogwarts starts again. I wonder what everyone will say when they see the new me? OHHH GOD!! We lost Spike, I can't believe it, he was Spike! Who would of thunk it? Me, grieving a Malfoy, I still can't believe he is...was a Malfoy. We are going to go to L.A. for about a week, then I don't know what's going to happen, I just know that now, more than ever, I need to stay with Dawn, we've grown so close these past weeks. He loved us both as if we were his own little sisters. And we loved him like he was our big brother, the best big brother we could have ever asked for. I think Dawn and I get along so well because we both know what it's like to be ignored by everybody although now her and Buffy are much better apparently, I wish I had a ister like her, but I guess that now I do, we are all sisters, I'm not alone anymore._

_I think I'm still in shock because reading over this again I realize my thoughts are damn scattered, I think I'm still in shock._

_So good night my dearest diary, I think I'll go to sleep, and maybe when I wake up again, I'll be able to form coherent thoughts._

_Love always,_

_Lil'red_

One week later 

"OK Gins, I'm going to take Dawn and move to England, do you want to come with us?"

"really Buffy? Do you really want me to come?!?!?"

"yes, of course Ginny, Dawn could use a friend, and you still need no train, not to mention you are lil'red, and I know he'd want you safe and with us, plus, of all you girls I like you second to Dawn, heehee" Buffy explained to her, hoping she'd agree to come along.

"OMG!! Thank you soo much Buffy, Of course I'd love to come! And thanks for that, what you said...it means a lot to me."

"ok great! I'll go tell Dawn you said yes!! Why don't you go pack?"

"ok, not that I have that much to pack, hahaha"Ginny said, laughing as she left to go pack her bag, she was going back to her homeland, and she wasn't really sure where that left her. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? What will my parents do? Ohh well, I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it.

(a/n: plz. Review, I'll give u a cookie! A nice big chocolaty cookie, mmmmm, lol)


End file.
